Emmet (SSB2K)
Emmet is a 4th Party Character in SSB2K and a Unlockable. Emmet is considered to be the only movie character in the game. mostly Emmet's movesets are from the Movie The Lego Movie. How To Unlock *Complete Target Smash as 20 Characters except him. *Play 460 vs. Matches Attributies Emmet is a Balanced character with very good ariel game. he's great with camping & has great kill power to his Opponents. Emmet has the longest recovery move in the game despite uses Unikitty as his Recovery move. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- swings his wrench down then back up. 5% one hit, 5% second hit *Forward Tilt- Thrusts his Wrench forward. 10% *Up Tilt- Kicks upwards. 8% *Down Tilt- Swings his Wrench downwards. 7% *Dash Attack- Emmet halfy does his somersault. this was a animation emmet did in the movie while falling. 5-8% Smash *Side Smash- Butterfly Kick: Emmet spin kicks forward. 17% uncharged, 19% sweetspot, 25% charged. *Up Smash- Flip Kick: Emmet extends one foot out as he flips. can KO under 100% if possible. 15% Uncharged. 20% Charged. *Down Smash- Swigns his Wrench forward & backwards while its downwards. 19% Uncharged, 20-25% Sweetspot. 30% Trapped & 35% Charged. Emmet's best Killing power Other *Ledge Attack- Jabs forward getting back to the stage. 3% *100% Ledge Attack- Spin kicks forward at the Opponent. 9% *Floor Attack- Does the splits upward. 9% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Sex Kick. 6% *Forward Ariel- Arcs his Wrench back & swings it down. if it connects it will be a powerful meteor smash. 6% if not meteor smashed, 10% if meteor smashed. *Back Ariel- Back kick: Emmet extends both feet out backwards. 10% *Up Ariel- Ariel Flip Kick: Emmet flips in the air. 4% *Down Ariel- Emmet does the fall from what happened after he fell through the hole. 3% per hit. 18% if all hits connect. Grabs and Throws *Grab- Emmet swings his whip to capture his opponent *Pummel- Hits them with his Wrench *Forward Throw- Throws them forward. 10% *Backward Throw- Throws them backward then swings his wrench as a baseball bat. 10% *Up Throw- Wyldstyle appears from out of nowhere as she flip kicks the opponent upwards for Emmet. 15% *Down Throw- Emmet throws them on the ground & jumps on the opponent. 5% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Turns his head all the way then back forward *Side- Freaks out as the Piece of Resistance is on his back, same animation from where he encounters it in the Melting Chamber *Down- Dances around like he did in the part where he danced in the game. On Screen Apperance *Emmet falls from out of nowhere like he did from where he fell from the hole to the piece of resistance Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Emmet is the only character that is a guest character from a Film *Emmet is the only character to also use some of the other characters as attacks like Wyldstyle for his Up throw & Unikitty for his Recovery move